Only Time
by inumoon3
Summary: AU. Mpreg. Yaoi. When Riku asked Sora to marry him, he was more than ecstatic to accept the proposal, but Sora never anticipated the reaction from Riku's three kids. And did he forget to mention he was only a YEAR older than Riku's eldest child!
1. Prologue

Title: Only Time

Author: Inumoon3

**Summary:** When Riku asked Sora to marry him, he was more than ecstatic to accept the proposal, but Sora never anticipated the reaction from Riku's three kids. And did he forget to mention he was only a YEAR older than Riku's eldest child?

**YAOI, M-PREG**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts…but if I did….Sora and Riku would be together and Sora would be pregnant every time he turned around…hehe…

**Prologue**

'Where could he be? It's already 15 passed…he's never this late. Actually now that I think of it he's never late. I hope he's okay…maybe I should call.' Sora Mamoto thought as he glanced at his watch. He soon turned his azure blue eyes up to the night sky, while his spiky brown hair flittered in the wind. He was currently standing by a desolated park bench around his neighborhood waiting for his lover. He glanced around looking for a sign of his boyfriend of 6 months.

'Boyfriend…still hard to believe me and Riku have been dating for so long...' Sora couldn't help the smile creeping onto his effeminate features. Before Sora could elaborate on his thoughts his eyes were suddenly covered, and an arm snaked around his waist. Sora tensed, preparing for the worst but relaxed after recognizing the soothing voice of his lover.

"I didn't keep you waiting long, did I?" Riku Yamada asked taking his hand off his lover's eyes and turning Sora around to face him. Sora looked up into his lover's fleeting aquamarine colored eyes, before smiling and pecking his lips.

"No I wasn't waiting long." Riku smirked and gently recaptured his lover lips into a gentle kiss. "Good. I've missed you." Sora smiled at Riku's words. Although the two have been dating for nearly 6 months, they often went long periods without seeing each other due to their careers.

"I missed you too. So how did the merging go in Kyoto?" Sora asked as he reached for his lover to sit with him on the bench.

"Hn. I'm just happy it didn't last another day. Urameshi Corps wasn't exactly complying the way I had hoped..." Sora couldn't help but smile as he watched his lover talk about his trip. Riku stopped mid sentence and caught Sora's eyes and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Do you want to tell me what's so interesting on my face that you're staring so hard?" Sora blushed, catching the smirk on his lover's face before turning away.

"You know I love it when you blush." Riku whispered into the younger man's ear. Sora's blush increased ten-fold. He then looked up at his lover with a pout on his face.

"Don't tease me, Riku…" Sora said cutely before being pulled into a passionate kiss. Riku wrapped one of his arms around Sora's waist, while the other one caressed his face and neck. Sora moaned into the kiss only being able to clutch Riku's jacket tightly. The kiss enveloped the both of them but the need for air caused them to break away. Sora simply pecked Riku's lips before settling his head on his shoulder. Riku situated them so that his head lay upon Sora's.

"Happy Anniversary;" Riku whispered kissing Sora's forehead. Sora smiled and couldn't help but feel giddy.

"Happy Anniversary, love;" Sora mumbled snuggling into Riku's neck. "I've made reservation at Kingdom Hearts." Riku smiled as Sora looked up at him with watery eyes.

"You didn't have to do that, Riku."

"I know but I feel as though it would be significant on our 6 month anniversary that we re-visit the place we met." Sora couldn't help but smile and nod his head while remaining in his lover's embrace. 'I love him…I love him so much.'

They stayed in a comfortable silence for what seemed forever. "Do you remember how we got together, love?" Riku could only close his eyes as he tried to envision what Sora had asked. Riku kept his eyes closed for awhile. Sora shifted slightly to see his lover face.

"I'll never forget." Riku breathed as he opened his eyes and stared down into his lover's eyes. "Good; cause neither will I."

_**Flashback**_

Sora groaned as he walked out of the lecture hall classroom. 'This has been a really long day…' Today marked Sora's first day as a professor at Tokyo University. (1) Sora graduated the top of his class, at the young age 17 and earned his PhD by the age of 23; so by no means was he an idiot. But considering he was teaching at a school where only the best of the best could get in he felt nervous of his abilities. Not to mention, he was younger than all his students, also making him feel quite intimidated. 'I'm just happy this day is over…I know what would make this day turn around, a nice cup of coffee.'

Sora's face light up at the idea of getting coffee, so with a little bit more of pep in his step he made his way down the street where he knew a cafe resided. Sora walked down the street blending in with the crowd, until he branched off into the cafe. The café in itself was 5-star; meaning it came with the sophistication of the best restaurants, the causality of a café setting, and the smoothness of a jazz bar. The café was called Kingdom Hearts; a place where Sora could see himself coming too more often. 'Mmmm…' All the different aromas hit Sora at once causing him to close his eyes. Sora loved the smell of coffee beans being slowly roasted, as well as the smell of freshly brewed coffee. He smiled slightly before opening his eyes and making his way to the podium to be seated.

"Hello, sir. Will it be only you today, or are you expecting company?" the girl smiled at Sora while gathering a menu.

"Just me, please…and if it's not too much trouble could I get a window seat?" Sora smiled slightly, as she nodded her head and led him through the café. She showed him to a table with a chair on both sides pushed up against the window. The window was a perfect view of the city sidewalk and street. Sora noticed that the windows were slightly tinted, so that people from the outside could not see the inside. Sora didn't even notice when he sat down.

"Well here you are, sir. A waiter will be right with you." The server sat the menu on the table before walking off.

"This is beautiful…" Sora continued to glance out the window before sighing and picking up the menu. He carefully read over the different sections of the menu. Besides selling coffee it also sold pastries, coffee cakes, and actual cuisine; they also served wine. 'Wine doesn't sound half bad, right about now…'

"Sir?" Sora looked up to see the waiter staring at him expectantly before he realized he had to order. A blush rose to his cheeks. "I'm sorry…but I'll have a roasted vanilla bean coffee with cream and sugar on the side, please…and a Large Kuri Manju. (2) That'll be all." The waiter took the order before disappearing.

Sora sighed and looked around and noticed someone being seated right across from him. The man was tall and broad. He was dressed business casual with a cell phone and PDA attached to his pants in their case. He had silver hair that was pulled into a low ponytail with strands loosely falling around his face. His facial features were well defined, and his eyes a piercing aquamarine shade, something Sora had never seen before. The man slowly locked eyes with Sora while being seated; their staring lasted for awhile before the man raised a well defined eyebrow causing Sora to blush. 'Oh kami…I got caught staring…oh how embarrassing.' Sora looked anywhere but at the man across from him. Sora's blush intensified when he could still feel those eyes lingering on him.

When Sora finally built the courage to look up again, he was surprised to see the man making his way over to Sora. His eyes widened. Before thoughts could even run through his head the man was sitting on the chair across from Sora, staring blatantly.

"Has anyone ever told you you're cute when you blush?" the man smirked while showing perfect teeth. "Uh…I guess…I mean…I'm sorry for staring!" Sora stuttered turning redder as time went on. The man smirked, and took the seat across from Sora. Sora looked up in awe.

"So…what's your name?"

"…um…Sora…"

"I'm Riku." Riku flashed a smile at Sora. He gazed at the boy as the boy blushed profusely. Sora didn't know what to do or say. He just stared at the table cloth, finding it better then the relentless eyes that were stuck on him. They sat in silence for but seconds before the waiter came back with Sora's order. The waiter then proceeded to take Riku's order which simply consisted of black coffee. Sora made a face once the waiter left.

"You drink your coffee black? You're just like my older brother." Sora continued to make a face. Riku smirked.

"Well is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Sora looked at Riku for awhile. "Depends on the context of which you're asking…" Riku then leaned forward not even noticing that the waiter was bringing his coffee over.

"I'm asking is me liking black coffee going to help me get your phone number before we both leave here?" Riku smirked while making sure to maintain eye contact. Sora's eyes widened, but then he smiled.

"Well it depends…if I give you my number will you promise to call?" Sora and Riku shared a smile.

And the rest was history….

_**End of Flashback**_

Sora and Riku shared a small smile. They have been inseparable since. Their relationship has been exclusive. They both like their privacy, and with Riku being a CEO it was better that way. Riku looked into Sora's eyes, and smiled.

"I love you." Riku whispered leaning down and kissing Sora passionately. Sora smiled into the kiss.

"I love you too, old man…" Sora joked. Riku scoffed, but held a small smirk on his lips. Riku and Sora shared a 23 year age difference; at first that bothered Sora a lot.

_**Flashback**_

Sora and Riku were technically on their third date; both agreeing the day they initially met was an 'unofficial' date. Sora decided he wanted to be somewhere more intimate and private, so he invited Riku over to his apartment. Riku was a little shocked, but complied anyway. Sora's apartment was not really an apartment. It was condominium that looked to big for one person to live in; but Sora did live alone. It was decorated and well furnished. When Riku stepped inside it felt homey. Sora made dinner and dessert. He didn't know much about Riku's likes so he kept the dinner simple and simply made stir-fry.

"So…what do you do?" Sora asked while sipping his juice.

Riku looked up from his meal and contemplated Sora carefully. Riku sat up slightly and put his elbows on the table while leaning casually on his hands. Sora was confused. 'Uh…did I say something wrong?' Riku continuing to stare into Sora's eyes he spoke softly.

"I'm the CEO of Yamada Inc." Yamada Inc owned a chain of different businesses and resorts. Riku owned most of the best known restaurants and hotels in Japan, among other places. Sora's eyes widened slightly. 'How could I have missed that? For Kami's sake his last name is Yamada…but still it's not like he's the only one with Yamada as his last name…wait…does he know…' Riku noticing the inner turmoil in the younger man's hand reached over and took Sora's hand.

"I like you. I don't want this to ruin what we may have." Sora looked shocked for a moment, before laughing. Riku raised an eyebrow not finding what he said so funny.

"Well I think we're even." Sora smiled. "What do you mean?" Riku raised a skeptical eyebrow. "My dad owns Mamoto & Son. Currently my dad's retired, but my brother Cloud took his place…are you okay?" Sora looked at Riku questioningly. Riku sat there with a blank look on his face.

"So you're one of Hideki's sons?" Sora eye's widened. "You know my dad?" Riku sat there contemplating how to respond.

"Yes. We use to do business together. But now I mostly deal with your brother Cloud." Sora looked in understanding before something clicked. 'Cloud's been running the business, since I was 16…that's almost 7 years…and dad hasn't been meeting individuals from other companies in about 11 or 12 years…so…' Sora's eyes narrowed slightly in thought. "How old are you exactly?" Riku sighed.

"Will it change anything?" Sora looked at Riku before looking down at the table. "I don't know." Riku stayed silent and closed his eyes.

"I just made 46." Sora looked up to see Riku's eyes closed. He stared intently at the man in front of him. 'He's as old as dad…' Riku opened his eyes and his gaze landed on Sora studying his reaction.

"So you know my dad personally?"

"Perhaps…" Sora sighed and got up from his seat. Deciding he couldn't sit anymore he decided to clean the table. Riku noticed and watched as Sora entered his kitchen. He soon followed behind him leaning on the kitchen entryway.

"Don't make this bigger than it is, Sora." Sora turned so quick that he looked like he could have broken his neck.

"I'm not making this bigger than it is. You're my father's age. You know how old I am? I'm fucking 23; old enough to probably be your son!" Riku raised an eyebrow. "Age is just a number." Sora closed his eyes, and opened them when he felt Riku pull him flush against him.

"This shouldn't change anything. Before you knew my age you liked me. I assumed you at least suspected I was older before, so why does this change anything now?" Sora didn't know what to say. Riku was looking down at him through critical eyes. "I…I…" Sora couldn't think of a plausible answer.

Riku slowly leaned down and kissed Sora's lips. Sora's eyes widened but soon they slowly closed, and as the kiss deepened he wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. Riku broke the passionate kiss and stared at the boy.

"I like you, Sora. If anything I thought telling you I was CEO of a multi-billionaire corporation would change our relationship, not my age. Just give me a chance. You won't regret it." Sora looked up at the sincerity of the words, but what made him agree was the sincerity in Riku's eyes. Sora sighed but gave him a small smile.

"Okay…" Riku smirked and leaned down to kiss Sora again.

_**End of Flashback**_

Although it took some time to get use too, Sora did. And once the initially shock that his boyfriend might have went to high school or college with his dad, their relationship progressed. 'And so far he's kept his promise…no regrets yet…' Sora smiled inwardly.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that. So are you ready to head over to the restaurant?" Sora nodded. He slipped his hands into Riku's before beginning to walk in a steady pace. They walked in silence. When they reached their destination, Sora smiled.

Riku glanced at Sora and smiled. He gently led his lover into the restaurant, where they were automatically seated. Sora couldn't help but laugh slightly when he noticed they were at the same table, and he even noticed Riku had the area isolated.

"Riku, this is…amazing." Sora said with a bright smile on his face. Riku grasped Sora's hand on the table and brought it to his lips.

"It's all for you." Sora smiled, and gently squeezed his lover's hand. The waiter came and took their orders. As they waited for their meal they simply caught up on lost time. They hadn't been able to see each other for over two weeks, which was the longest time they had gone without seeing each other.

The waiter brought their drinks and meals. Riku watched his lover thank the waiter before taking a sip of his wine. Riku smiled 'There couldn't be a more perfect time.' Sora glanced at his lover before taking a bite out of his food.

"Mmm. This is good. How's your food, Riku?" Riku leered at his lover. "Not as good as you taste, but sufficient enough." Sora blushed while rolling his eyes at his lover's perverseness.

Riku took a sip of his wine before standing up from his seat and standing before Sora. Sora looked confused.

"Love, what are you…?" Sora stopped mid-sentence when he saw his lover get on one knee in front of him. Sora's eyes slowly widened, before slowly tearing up. Riku looked up from his position and grabbed his lover's hands.

"Sora, since I've met you, you have been the light in my darkness. Every time I think of you all I can vision is your beautiful smile that blinds like the sun, or your beautiful eyes that can rival the morning sky. I love you, and I don't want to lose you. Sora Mamoto, will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?" Riku smirked slightly at the blush on his lover's face. Sora couldn't help but jump into his lover's arms. Sora looked up at his lover from his chest and smiled.

"Yes." And that was all Riku needed to hear as he leaned down to kiss his lover, not caring that they both were kneeling on the floor near their table on half touched food. All that matter was that Sora had said 'yes."

AN: Hello, hello! I'm back hope that everyone's excited to read the new revision! I hope to get lots of nice reviews assuring me that this story is still wanted! Till next time! Read and Review! (1) Tokyo University is like one of the best school's in the world. (2) This is a cookie like dough surrounding a sweetened white bean paste. This is a favorite in Japan. This one also has chunks of real chestnuts inside.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts…but if I did….Sora and Riku would be together and Sora would be pregnant every time he turned around…hehe…oh and I DEFINITELY don't have any rights to Tokyo University! So please don't sue!

AN: Back for another round! Well just to let you my readers who have been with me from the 1st version of this that this is going to be way different than the other version. I actually thought things through, and connected the dots. So hopefully it's still to your viewing pleasure on with the story! Oh by the way, when I refer to Sora at Tokyo University…I really have no idea what's it like, so I'm assuming it's like any other school; so if I say something wrong, don't take it the wrong way!

**Chapter 1**

Sora couldn't help being slightly nervous. He would glance at his watch every so often to check the time. Sora sighed and looked up to see his students trying to concentrate for their first exam. Technically he thought psychology was easy, but then again most of these students didn't understand the fundamentals before walking into his classroom. He turned to the clock on the wall by his desk, and sighed. He still had a little over an hour.

He glanced over at his TA. She looked like she was studying for another class. She was a transfer student. She was quite, but well spoken. And much like himself she got excited when talking about things that interested her. But they also had their differences, but either way they had become fast friends which Sora was thankful for. He glanced at his clock to see only a minute had passed and so the waiting game continued. Sora saw something out of the corner of his eye, and looked towards the door to see his brother there waving slightly.

Sora walked over to the door. "Olette, please take over while I step out. I promise not to be long." Olette smiled and nodded her head, putting a page marker in her textbook.

"Sure thing, Sora-sensei!" Sora stepped out of the classroom, and instantly smiled.

"What have I told you about coming here while class is still in session? You're lucky they're taking a test!" Sora grinned as he walked over and gave his older brother a hug.

"Oh come on, Sor. I hardly get to see you." Tidus showed his pearly white teeth to his younger brother, while lowering his sunglasses a little. Sora rolled his eyes, but in a playful manner.

"Well if you weren't such a jock, you would be able to see me more." Tidus gave a playful pout grabbing his brother into a one armed hug. Tidus was the jock of the family. While their older brother Cloud was the all around guy, and Sora was the creative one, Tidus was the athlete.

Tidus was around 5'8, and built like a swimmer. He was lean, and had muscles in all the right places. He was currently one of the best soccer players that Japan had ever seen. He was a star in the sport's world, and was even more popular now that he was sponsoring more companies. Sora's family was filled with powerful, influential, and famous people; but to him they were family and he loved them regardless.

"So have you gone and seen mom and dad? Or even Cloud?" Sora raised an eyebrow at his brother while leaning against the wall near the door.

"Eh…not really. I believe mom's mad at me again. And when I called Cloud he was in a meeting." Tidus grimaced as he sat on one of the many seats littered throughout the hall of the Psychology Department building.

Sora peeked his head into the door of his classroom, to make sure Olette was fine before turning towards his brother cocking his head to the side.

"Why would mom be mad at you…now?" Tidus pouted at his brother's nonchalant tone.

"Aw. Don't be like that, chibi. I don't always get in trouble!" Sora studied his brother and pouted at the childish nick name.

"Say what you want, but I think you have middle child syndrome. And what have I told you about calling me that, Ti!" Sora's face lit up as he playfully glared at his older brother.

"Calm down. Just kidding; hehe…but me and Yuna broke up again, and this time I think it's really over. And when I told mom she started sprouting out that she was getting old and only has three grandkids, and what not…oh and then she started talking about why aren't I married and all the kind of crap. So yeah haven't talked to her since." Tidus rubbed the back of his neck, as he sat up slightly staring at his brother's shoes.

Sora sighed. He couldn't help but think his mother was right. 'Ti…what's going on with you? There's more to this than you're letting on…' Sora studied his brother's face, as it seemed that Tidus had gone deep into thought. Sora sighed again. Just then several students walked out of the classroom, talking about the exam.

"Well class gets out in a bit. Just wait out here for me okay?" Sora glanced at his watch, and noticed he'd been out of the classroom for over 25 minutes. Tidus looked up at his brother and nodded before securing his sunglasses on his face and leaning back in the chair. Sora with one last glance at his brother walked back into the classroom and surveyed the class. There was still a majority of the class there, so he sighed and went to his desk where he sat and thanked Olette.

Sora noticed his phone vibrate, and discreetly checked it. He was surprised to see he had about three text messages. Sora quickly smiled when he saw the first two were from Riku. Sora read the first one, and his heart soared.

The text said: (In a meeting. Can't wait to see you tonight. Love you.). Sora felt giddy texting back. He looked at the ring on his finger and smiled before texting back: (Love you too. Call you later?). Sora then looked at the other text from his lover and nearly choked out laughter. Sora then responded quickly: (Haha. Don't worry, Ri-chan! As you put it so eloquently this sexy ass is all yours! :P). Sora continued on to his third text message and saw it was from Cloud. Before Sora could read the text Olette caught his attention, and he looked up to notice that most of the students were gone, and the few that were left behind were gathering their things.

"Since all the tests are handed in I'm going to head back to the library. Have a Psych test later on tom." Sora smiled at the girl before thanking her, and wishing her luck on her test since they didn't meet for class tomorrow.

Sora gathered the test and put them into his bag, before smiling at his remaining students as they exited his classroom. Sora began to gather his things when he looked up to see who was entering his classroom. Tidus gave a small smile.

"I noticed they were done, so I came in to see if you needed any help." Sora returned the smile, and shook his head. "Don't worry. I got it. Just let me drop this off at my office, and then we can go okay?"

"Sure." Sora walked past his brother and it took him no time to get to his office that was on the second floor of the building. He opened his office, and sat the test on his desk. 'I'll come get them later, before meeting with Riku.' Sora thought as he locked up his office. Sora walked down the stairs, before remembering his brother Cloud had sent him a text. (Family gathering tom; be there. No excuse.) Sora rolled his eyes as he came to where Tidus was waiting.

"I swear Cloud acts as if our family is in the mafia." Tidus chuckled at that waving his phone at Sora. "I got the text too. But that's Cloud for you."

Sora smiled as he and his brother walked out of the building. "So I'm thinking lunch? And then I have somewhere I need to be." Tidus turned his eyes on his brother. "Oh? And where do you need to be?" Sora blushed before opting to walk ahead of Tidus.

"Oh come on, Sor. You can tell me…so you have a boyfriend?" Tidus smirked as he saw Sora's face turn even redder. "It's none of your business." Tidus pouted but walked to his car and leaning on it.

"So where are we going for lunch? I'm in the mood for sushi." Sora looked at his brother thoughtfully, before agreeing on a place to eat. "I'm going to drive there myself cause after lunch I have to leave." Tidus nodded before jumping into his own car; Tidus had always been one for showing off so of course his casual car was the latest and hottest sports car, not to mention most expensive.

"I'll meet you there." With that said Tidus was gone. Leaving the other people in the parking lot in awe. Sora rolled his eyes, 'Show off.'

Sora walked to his car, which on the other hand was anything to flashy, but it was definitely something that everyone owned. His car had been a gift from his parents. Although Sora did have a fancier car that he only drove on special occasion, and that was also gift but it was from Riku. Sora got into his vehicle and took out his sunglasses before driving out of the parking lot.

As Sora was pulling to the light his cell phone began to ring. Sora answered and put the phone on speaker."Hey, babe." Sora couldn't help but smile. "Hey…" Sora heard some shuffling in the background before the background went quite.

"Just got out of my meeting. Do you miss me?" Sora could practically hear the smirk in Riku's voice. "Don't I always?" "If it's any consultation I miss you and can't wait to have you all to myself tonight." Sora smile grew larger.

"I can't wait either. I might be a little late so just let yourself in okay?" "Why would you be late?" Sora could hear the slight disappointment in Riku's tone. "I'm having lunch with my brother Tidus, and then I have to come back to my office and pick up some stuff. And I'm not saying I'm going to be late, but if I am I'm letting you know to let yourself in."

"Hn. Well I have to go. I'll text or call when I'm about to leave." "Ok; and Riku…" Sora couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Yeah?"

"I love you." "I love you too." Sora smiled before saying his goodbye and hanging up the phone. Before he knew it he was at the restaurant and saw Tidus' car already parked. He pulled in next to his brother's car before going inside.

Sora walked into the restaurant and immediately spotted his brother and made his way over to him. Sora sat down just as the waiter came to take their drink orders. They both ordered their drinks and watched as the waiter walked away.

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner. Had a phone call." Tidus studied his brother for a minute. "Sora…are you dating someone?" Sora looked at his brother for a minute and sighed.

"Yes…I haven't really told anybody cause just never seemed like the right time." Sora watched as the waiter put their drinks in front of them and proceeded to take their order. Tidus thanked the waiter before turning serious eyes on his little brother.

"So who is it? Do I know him?" Tidus took a sip of his drink while analyzing his brother. Sora simply stared.

"Can we not talk about this? I mean I think I'm adult enough where I don't need you or Cloud on my case about who I can and cannot date." Tidus eyes widened slightly.

"Hey, Sor…no need to get offensive I just wanted to make sure my baby bro is okay…so how long have you and mystery man been dating?" Sora couldn't help but sigh. "6 months."

Tidus nodded his head. "Well. Wow. That's a long time…so I'm assuming it's serious?" "Very. I'm in love with him." Sora began to slightly smile as he thought of Riku. Tidus hadn't ever seen his brother so smitten with something before and he couldn't help but give a small smile in return.

"Well as long as he treats you right, he's okay in my books." Sora smiled at his brother and grasped his hand on the table. "Thanks." Tidus smiled and glanced at his brother's hand. Tidus' eyes studied the ring that was clearly on his little brother's hand; Sora was too busy talking to notice Tidus' attention to his hand. Tidus simply raised an eyebrow but kept silent.

Lunch for them was seemingly uneventful. Mostly filled with catching up and chattering about little things. Something Sora had missed doing with his brother. By the end of the lunch Tidus decided he was paying and paid the bill although Sora furiously refused.

Tidus just smiled and told the waiter nicely to ignore Sora and to come back to get a hefty tip. Sora had to laugh at his brother's antics. Leaving the restaurant Sora and Tidus walked out into the parking lot.

"Well this was fun. I wish you were in town more often, Ti…" Tidus pulled his brother into a one armed hug and laughed. "You act as if you're never going to see me again. I'll see you tom. And who knows I might be around longer than you think." Sora pouted but gave his older brother a smile. Suddenly Sora's phone began to ring and Tidus took that as his queue to head back to his hotel. Sora waved before answering his phone.

"Hey; I'm on my way home to get some stuff. And then I'm on my way to your place." Sora opened the door to his car and jumped inside.

"Well I'm just leaving lunch with my brother; and I have to head back to my office. But I think I should be home before you…" Sora began to drive out of the parking lot giving his brother one last wave as Tidus drove past him.

"Well you have time I won't be there for at least another hour." "Ok. Good. See you then." With that Sora dropped his phone into the passenger seat and took off to the university. The trip to the university was uneventful and Sora was happy to see he made it home before his lover.

Sora made it into the house and sat his bag on the couch; just as he was going to put his papers on the coffee table the door opened. Sora turned around with a smile on his face. "Riku…" Riku came into the apartment and put his bag by the door.

He walked over to Sora and pulled him into his arms nuzzling his face into Sora's hair. Sora wrapped his arms around him. Riku pulled back slightly to passionately kiss Sora. Sora couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Riku broke apart and looked into his lover's eyes. "I've been waiting so long to do that."

"Mmm…so then don't stop." Riku raised a slight eyebrow in challenge, and all Sora could do was stare back at his lover innocently.

AN: I know this is a horrible place to leave off, but I think it's too early in the story to write a lemon, and besides I have to be in that mindset. I was just trying to hurry up and get this out! Well hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter and remember to review!


End file.
